Aang
Aang was an Air Nomad and Avatar during the Hundred Year War. After the war, he along with the new Firelord and former enemy, Zuko, Aang founded the United Republic of Nations out of the former Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. His immediate predecessor was Avatar Roku, and his immediate successor is Avatar Korra. Shortly before the outbreak of the Hundred Year War, it was revealed to Aang that he was the Avatar at age twelve, four years earlier than normal due to the approaching war, and soon found out he would be moved to the Eastern Air Temple, far away from his close friend and mentor Gyatso, prompting him to run away along his flying bison, Appa. Though they became caught in a storm shortly after, which caused them to crash into the water. Aang saved himself and Appa from drowning by semi-consciously entering the Avatar State and freezing them both in a sphere of ice through a combination of airbending and waterbending. Years later the frozen Aang was found by Katara and Sokka, twins from the Southern Water Tribe, who freed him from the ice sphere. Learning of the Hundred Year War and the genocide of the Air Nomads by the Fire Nation, Aang traveled the world with Sokka and Katara, learning how to bend the elements in order to defeat Ozai, the current Firelord all the while being chased by the exiled Prince, Zuko. After the war, Aang continued his Avatar duties, maintaining peace between the nations after the war. Along with a reformed Zuko, Aang created the United Republic of Nations out of the former Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom. He died at 55 years of age due to being frozen in ice for so long. Battle vs. Perseus (Clash of the Titans 2010) (by GSFB) Far above the city of Argos, Perseus rides on his Black Pegasus, armed to the hilt. His spear of triam sparkles with electric energy, sometimes causing his pegasus to grow nervous. His Zeus sword lies next to his Argos-made Bronze sword on his back, covering his dual daggers. The head of Medusa hangs by a rope tied around a bag. As he winces at the sunlight, he sees an opponent that Io warned him of, an opponent summoned by Hades himself to keep him from killing the Kraken. Though the warrior is innocent and unaware he is being used by a dark power, Perseus resolves to slay him before he slays the Kraken. Aang, riding Appa the Sky Bison, with Momo on his shoulders, suddenly notices the warrior on the winged black stallion. "Amazing!" Aang says. Appa snorts in agreement, wondering if they had unwittingly ingested floating sky nomad mushrooms while within the nearby cloud. Momo jumps, sqeaking. Aang is about to use the air to launch a far away greeting when he sees the warrior has thrown a electrically charge spear, the spear of triam! "Duck!" Aang says. Appa dives to the right, dogdging the titan-felling spear. It plunges into a great Canyon wall, shatering it to smithereens and sending palace-sized boulders slying skywards. Appa struggles to avoid the stones. "He must be the new warrior of the Fire Nation that that mysterious old man warned me of. I must defeat him, or the world will be under the rule of flame!" Aang says. Appa nods, wanting a fight. Momo flaps his wings. "Appa, head towards him." Appa obliges. Perseus turns Pegasus around and the two opponents draw close. Aang summons a wall of air, water, wind and fire around him, while Appa summons an microburst of air. Perseus pulls out his daggers, waiting to throw them. As they draw nigh to one another, Perseus unleashes his daggers while Aang unleashes the elements. Appa's air strike makes the elelmental attack worse, and Perseus is thrown off of Pegasus. As the winged horse turns downward to recapture his rider, Perseus throws the sword of Zeus skywards. Appa dodges the sword, which is struck by lightning that also does not connect. After Perseus secures himself on Pegasus again, he pulls out his bag containing Medusa's head. He gets Pegasus to ride hard after the Sky Bison. Aang turns the beast around and summons another elemental assault. the two sky mounts are nearly nose to nose when Aang and Perseus attack. Despite the elemental strike, which nearly kills Perseus, he manages o show the Head of Medusa to Aang, who turns to stone. Appa notices the change and strikes out with his multiple feet at Pegasus, and Momo flies over and pulls the head of Medusa away from perseus. Both horse and rider are knocked apart again, though Pegasus is unharmed due to his immortal nature. However, not liking Perseus anyway, he takes off to the south, leaving the demigod to his fate. Perseus lands nearby a cliff. "Got to get the Pegasus again, and the head of Medusa!" Perseus says, his mouth filled with blood and his limb bones broken or shattered. "Must save...Argos!" Unnoticed by Perseus, an unusual light eminates from behind him. He gets up. "Must conront Hades, must stop the gods from terrorizing superior man, the master of all things." As Perseus, somehow finding the strength to stand up and avoid the searing pain, turns around, he is confronted by a blinding light. When the light fades a little, he sees the outline of the warrior, a boy with glowing eyes and forehead, lightning eminating from his body. The boy twirls his staff, summons a ball of explosive force packed with the four elements, and with one strike Perseus is knocked out cold, his face frozen in ice, his hair singed, his neck covered with earth, his ears filled with the sounds of gusts. Winner: Avatar Aang. Exoert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Mewtwo (by Alpha71) No battle written. Winner: Avatar Aang Expert's Opinion TBD To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Voldemort (by Arrow7000) Intro His senses coming to him, Voldemort immediately understood something was wrong. He was lying on the floor… no, it was the ground; he could feel the dirt beneath him. Voldemort opened his eyes, and began to stand up. Apparition had never been that…difficult for him before. Nothing had. Looking around he quickly realized he must have missed his intended destination, as he did not recognize the area. No matter, he simply had to try again; he had work to be doing. Quickly in his mind he focused on his destination, Malfoy Manor, and began to feel the pressure from all sides that is characteristic of apparition, as well as the complete blackness that accompanied it. A wrenching feeling overwhelmed him, followed by intense pain and he found himself stumbling forward. With a cough he looked up, and what he saw enraged him, but more so filled him with curiosity. He was not looking at Malfoy Manor, but instead the same desert-esque landscape that he had been before. What was happening? Surely he was not having trouble apparating? That was out of the question, as was an Anti-Dissaparition jinx which wouldn’t let him even begin the process. This intrigued the dark lord more than it angered him. Looking around he noticed a large rock formation in the distance. Attempting to test the situation a second time, he focused on it and was consumed by darkness. With a crack he arrived. “Interesting,” he mused to himself. Attempting to apparate again, this time to London, yielded a result similar to the first effort. He soon found that he could not apparate to any location familiar to him, yet this landscape, which he did not recognize, did not yield any restrictions. Interested as he was, he began to feel irritated; whatever magic was here, it was powerful. Launching himself into the sky in a plume of black smoke, Voldemort flew across the desert, looking for something to get information. As he passed a small ravine nearing dawn, a small village came into sight. It looked different from normal muggle towns in England, almost Asian, the buildings lined with green shingles and lit by lanterns. It was no matter to him, it would be a source of either information or at least clues to his current whereabouts. He began his descent. ---- Aang turned the map back right side up, no wait that’s upside down, maybe it was sideways now? Turning the map a few more times until he was fairly confident that he had it correct he looked up to see the sun rising. Yawning, he turned to Momo, the lemur on his shoulder, “Why did we not stop for the night again?” Momo looked at him before taking another bite out of his fruit. The young Avatar laughed, at least Momo was able to come with him. Since the war had ended Aang decided to visit as many of the towns that were previously captured by the fire nation as possible before they would begin the process of removing actual Fire nation colonies. They had to make sure there were no lingering issues with either earthbenders remaining missing or any Fire nation troops that had been left behind. Previously Katara and Sokka had attended him on this trek, while was Toph busy teaching her metalbending to some fellow earthbenders so they could better defend themselves. But recently Aang had lent Appa to Katara, trusting her alone with his sky bison and friend, to go to the Earthking to report on their current progress. Sokka had left with his father to the northern Water Tribe to discuss bringing aid to the southern tribe. Aang almost regretted asserting that he could handle it on his own. It wasn’t that hard of a task, but it was boring. Though as the Avatar he felt he had to, maybe even show Katara that he was ready to accept his role in maintaining balance now that the Fire nation was defeated. It wasn’t just a new world, it was a new Aang. He was wiser, older, more mature…hungrier. Momo chirped on his shoulder, shaking him out of his thoughts. “Your right Momo,” Aang said with a smile, knowing full well Momo didn’t really mean anything, “we should get to the next town, they’ll have more food than we do…which is currently none.” Momo looked at him, having finished the last of the fruit. “I’ll race you” Aang asked the lemur. Momo twitched his ears, looked at his master and in a swift movement took off from his shoulder, flying down the path. “Hey! No fair” Aang yelled, simultaneously, folding away the map and pulling out his glider-staff. In a swift motion Aang jumped onto his glider and followed suit. ---- Flying over the ridge that separated him from the village, with the sun barely beginning to rise off over the mountains to the east, Aang could see the small village come into view. It was a typical earth kingdom settlement, small, quiet, and filled with the hard working citizens, common to the land. Suddenly a flash of green light filled his vision, and another, several more in quick succession from the far end of the village. Turning his glider Aang and Momo flew off toward the source. Circling the event, what he saw filled him with fear. A man, cloaked in black, with a face that sent chills down Aang’s spine, was fighting several of the town’s earthbenders who had returned home from the war. At present five were standing around the man with six bodies lying sprawled out on the ground. One launched a large boulder towards the figure who, without so much as a flinch flicked a a wand in his hand knocking the rock out of the air. Then from the strange weapon came a burst of green light than stopped the young warrior flat as his body fell to the ground. Aang landed on the roof of the nearest house to take in what he was seeing. “Momo,” he said with a nod to his lemur, who immediately understood what he meant and took off for safety. By the time he looked back, only one earth bender remained while the rest of the citizens of the village fled. Voldemort was almost enjoying this. Almost. Whatever magic this people were displaying it he did not know it, but it was not worth knowing. Finishing off the last of his opponent Voldemort looked around. Clearly, he had learned he was not on the world that he knew. Thinking about his next step, his thoughts were interrupted by a small girl walking toward him holding a small doll. Showing no fear, as small children often don’t understand the gravity of the situation, she approached him. “S..Snake man,” She began, “Why are you killing earthbenders?...Are you a spirit?” The question puzzled the Dark Lord at first, but it soon began to fill him with laughter. Such people were beneath him and his time. As he thought this the child’s mother ran in and took the child away to rejoining the other fleeing citizens. As the fled Voldemort lowered his wand at the woman’s back, but before the phrase could enter his thoughts, he was met with a powerful gust of wind. Catching him off guard he was swept off his feet and landed a several feet away, his wand several feet further. Standing up, Voldemort was greeted by a site that he was not expecting. Before him stood a child, no older than 12 or 13, and he had attacked him? To be continued Winner: Avatar Aang Expert's Opinoin TBW Winner: Avatar Aang. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Tahu (by Astrotorical) No battle written. Winner: Tahu Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. Gaius Octavian (by LB&SCR) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW Battle vs. Edward Elric (by Dargoo Faust) ~ What does it mean, to be the Avatar? Water. Earth. Fire. Air. Only one can bend all four elements, yet after nearly a year of training and preparation, the Avatar could only wonder about the purpose of the world's protector of balance. “''Justice at all costs. Eliminating evil and restoring order is what the Avatar was meant for.” “''Fixing mistakes. Ozai is a mistake you can’t let go this time, Aang.” “''You have a knack for finding the kindest parts of the worst people, young Avatar. Yet when so many are at risk, you mustn’t think twice.” However, all Aang could focus on was whether or not he could really end this. Whether he could really kill. Ozai’s blimp hovered ahead, its shadow looming like a cloud of death above the Wulong beach, surrounded in an aura of red light from Sozin’s Comet. The tranquil cove that was littered with forests ahead of the ship was contrasted against the charred black corpses of pines behind it. Not so far ahead was Ba Sing Se, capital of the Earth Kingdom, the last bastion of resistance against the armada of the fire kingdom. ''All those people… Aang couldn’t let another massacre happen. Not after the Southern Air temple. But every instinct he had and every lesson from Gyatso he received went against what thousands were urging him to do. Destiny awaited. ~ No.' No no no no no. Edward Elric could only think about where the hell he was. Surrounding him was a giant alchemy circle that even he couldn’t decipher, despite years of research into the art. He knew he could crack the code, but it would take hours, if not days. And he didn’t have that type of time. The last thing Elric could remember was lying still, unmoving, as Father was completing the ritual to become God. He knew that type of ritual required souls, and a lot of them. Everyone in Amestris is going to die if I don’t figure this out. Scratch that, everyone’s probably already dead. He didn’t know how the hell he could stand up to that type of alchemy, or find a way to get everyone back, but he was damned sure he was going to try. Just as that thought finished, a giant blimp approached Edward, laying down a blanket of- Oh, shit. ~ TBC '''''WINNER: AANG Expert's Opinion While Edward could certainly circumvent Aang's earth-bending and transmute metal, he had no counters for Aang's mastery of Airbending, and had no way to survive the avatar state, even if he managed to surprise and injure Aang. Aang also had a number of easy ways to restrain Edward and keep him from preforming Alchemy, whereas Edward would have to try much harder to pin down the heavily agile Aang. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Counter-Terrorism Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Cartoon Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Law Enforcement Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Modern Warriors